Amnesia Prologue: The Waking
by xRAINBOWQUEENx
Summary: Alexandria wakes up after moving in to her new house, not remember what I had happened a couple of nights after moving in. She reads a letter that tells her to escape from the horrors unimaginable or else...


Amnesia: The Waking

I woke up with a sharp pain in my temples as I looked around the room I was in, feeling confused. I was lying on the floor, holding a small empty bottle in my right hand. I stood up slowly, feeling light-headed as I kept looking as I kept looking around the room. I noticed a piece of paper on the desk that was next to me. I lifted up the paper, seeing that it was a letter of some sort. I read the letter slowly and carefully.

'Dear me-'

Wait… I wrote a letter to myself? Then again, I don't remember anything when I woke up. I started to read the letter again, to see if anything will trigger my memory.

'_Dear me,_

_You came into this house approximately two days ago. Your parents bought this house for you and now… you are trapped here, Ms. Alexandria Watson. You can't remember a thing due to the drink that you had to make you forget. Therefore, I must say this… YOU MUST ESCAPE! This house is filled with horrors unthinkable. You must find a way to escape this place. Make sure you keep your sanity. Good luck…._

_ Your former self,_

_ Alexandria Watson'_

Keep my sanity? Horrors unthinkable? All of this was confusing to me. I set the letter back down on the desk, noticing a key right next to where I placed the letter. "Hm…" I picked up the key and examined it. "Might as well keep it… it might be useful." I looked around the room once again and grabbed a satchel that was hanging in front of the wardrobe closet. I placed the key and the letter inside the satchel. I walked to the bedroom door and twisted the doorknob. "Locked…"

I took out the key and tried placing the key inside the keyhole. Didn't fit. I turned around and I noticed another door across the room. "Hmm…" I walked over to the other door as I saw something that made me flinch in fear. "Oh, God…" I stared at the bed, which had a naked man that happened to appear out of nowhere. The man was covered in dry blood and dirt. He was lacking one of his limbs… his right arm. I looked at the lifeless man then I looked at the door, placing my hand on the doorknob slowly and carefully. I opened the door and slowly peeked inside. The room was dark, and incredibly silent.

…

"Too quiet…" I mumbled to myself as I walked inside the room, looking around the room for a light so I can see. Suddenly, something hit against my foot, something metallic. "O-Ow…" I kneeled down and felt the metallic object in my hand, lifting the object up. I went back to the bedroom and looked at the object.

"A lantern…?" I looked at the lantern closely.

"No oil… there's probably some in this room somewhere…" I looked around the room and noticed something on the bed… the lifeless figure was gone. I shook a little, opening one of the drawers to the end table. I picked up little bottles that contained a black substance inside… oil. I put the oil in the lantern and walked back into the dark room, lighting up the lantern and holding the lantern up. The room was gray and it showed only a wooden table against one of the walls. I walked to the table and saw another little bottle, but this time… the substance was blue. I picked up the bottle and placed it in my satchel.

"Gotta find a way out…" I saw another door as I turned away from the table. I walked up to the door and tried turning the knob. Locked. I took out the key out of my satchel once again and placed the key inside the lock. I turned the key, hearing a loud click on the door. "It's unlocked!" I opened the door quickly as something large fell on my head. Instead of one lifeless body, there were multiple bodies, covered in dry blood and have missing limbs. I gasped a little, walking slowly away from the bodies. "This house isn't right…"

Suddenly, I collapsed on the floor, feeling extremely exhausted. I closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I was in a hallway that was dark and my vision was blurred. I groaned softly as I started walking across the hallway. My vision came into focus as I kept walking down the hallway. I turned my head and saw a horrific figure running towards me. It looked like a life-sized doll; its mouth was hanging down, ripped away from his face. I started running down the hall, hoping to find a way out. I reached the end of the hallway, but no door or any kind of escape route. I turned and saw the creature getting ready to attack. I started to scream in fear, the creature starting to slice my flesh.

…

I opened my eyes, panting hard as I got up from the floor.

"I need to find a way out of here…"

Then the lantern went out hearing low growls in the darkness.

To be continued…


End file.
